


Slightly Unconventional (but totally Rodney)

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent 2011, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theladymore's advent request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Unconventional (but totally Rodney)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



Rodney sat down across from John in the mess, and fumbled the brightly wrapped box in his hands before setting it down and sliding it over.

John put his fork down. "Christmas isn’t for another two weeks."

"I know that but if you don’t open it now I’m going to change my mind and through it out."

John grabbed the box, "But it’s mine now so you can’t." He rattled the box, frowned, and rattled it again then flipped it over to inspect the wrapping job.

"Oh for...just open the damn thing."

John smiled, exactly the reaction he’d expected. He peeled back the tape and carefully unfolded the paper, enjoying the suspense as much as he enjoyed the way Rodney’s face twitched. John finally opened the box, and pulled out a usb drive.

Rodney coughed. "That contains all my passwords, project specs and..." John grabbed his hand cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yes."

"I’m sorry if you don’t like..."

"Rodney, I said yes."

"Oh, yes?, Really?"

"Yes, you genius, I’ll marry you, move in with you, shout how good you are in bed off the highest tower in the city. Whatever you want."

Rodney nodded, "Right, so wanna go back to my...our room?"

John laughed, "My office is closer."


End file.
